A lap dance
by thousand-miles
Summary: To get a suspect Alex has to give Bobby a lap dance.


Title: A lap dance

Author: thousandmiles

Rating: T

Spoilers: None

Summary: To get a suspect Alex has to give Bobby a lap dance.

**A/N:** This idea came to me and I thought it was fun to write. I know it's impossible, but that's the fun. And yeah well the case… this isn't about the case so I just mentioned it to explain why Alex was giving a lap dance. This was also an opportunity to improve my writing by trying something different. With describing things I always realize that for descriptive writing my English isn't good enough. I use the thesaurus, but it's not always enough. So I guessed by practising it can only get better. Comments are welcome, English grammar stuff also (very much appreciated) and I'd love to hear what you think.

**A lap dance**

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Once again he'd talked her into something. At length he'd explained the pros, cons and available options. If this was the best… well that said enough about their case. The suspect targeted women who enjoyed the lap dance they were giving too much. Subsequently the suspect also killed the man who got entertained.

Now she was about to give her partner a lap dance and she sure as hell was going to do her best. She was going to make sure that the jeans he was wearing were going to get very uncomfortable. She'd gone for a cowgirl theme. She was wearing a short, tight, dark brown tank top that ended just below her breasts. Her legs were covered with brown leather chaps which covered her thighs. And of course to complete her outfit she wore a brown hat.

As the lights dimmed, Alex appeared and sashayed her way to where Bobby was sitting. He was seated on a love seat, sitting with his back towards her. Stopping behind the chair she blindfolded him before getting into place before him. A slow sensual song began and Alex started to move. She was standing between his legs, slowly running her hands over his thighs.

Not being able to see her, yet feel her small hands on his legs, almost made him go stir crazy. The moment she touched him, he knew it was going to be a trial on his self control. Only Alex could make him loose control and without a doubt he'd having trouble hanging on to it when she started to move on his lap.

As if reading his mind, Alex climbed up the love seat, her knees on either side of Bobby. She didn't straddle his body yet, wanting to save that for later. Leaning forward she rubbed her chest against his chest and heard his sharp intake of breath. She kept moving her upper body against his. Grabbing his hands she placed them on the back of the couch, indicating he was not to touch her. She slowly began to open the buttons of his shirt, her fingers slightly grazing his skin every time. Reaching the top button, she pushed the shirt aside a bit, giving her a chance to look at his exposed skin. She realized all too well that it wasn't going to take a lot of acting from her side to appear to enjoy the lap dance she was giving.

Slowly she untied the blind and let it slide down to his neck. She loved the way his eyes went dark as they travelled up and down her body. He sure liked what he saw, of that she was sure. Leaning in she blew softly in his right ear. "Ready?" She asked in a low voice. She grazed his earlobe with her teeth. "Those jeans are going to get uncomfortable." She let her tongue trace his lobe.

He had no doubt she was going to follow through on her words. She looked absolutely terrific. The leather chaps, the tight tank top and hat… but most of all her beautiful skin. His hands ached to touch her and he did just that. He placed his big, strong hands on her small waist. She felt wonderful. He pulled her closer against his chest, all the while she kept her upper body sensually moving against him. Enjoying this lap dance was going to be no problem at all. The only problem was trying to control his body while she writhed on him.

Alex was now nuzzling his neck, nipping at his skin and it felt good. So good that he decided to give her the same pleasure. If she was going to get him all hot and bothered, he wasn't going to be the only one. He placed soft kisses on her neck, making sure his unshaven jaw grazed her jaw.

That's when Alex decided to straddle his lap and that sudden contact made Bobby jump. "Easy boy." She whispered against his neck. Slowly she ran her nails down his chest again. Her hands stopped at his belt, while her lower body moved back and forth on her partner's lap, as if sitting on a saddle, riding a horse. It didn't take long before she noticed a bulge. His eyes were focused on her, knowing this, she sensually licked her lips with her tongue. She laid her arms on the back of the seat and his arms immediately enveloped her. Keeping her eyes on him, she slightly grazed his lips with hers. Her tongue sliding out to tease his lips. He apparently liked that very much as body reacted and the bulge beneath her grew more apparent.

Changing her routine she was now grinding her hips in slow circles on his lap.

The strangled groan she heard for him, delighted her. "Try to relax, Bobby." She put her head down on his left shoulder.

Suddenly one hand was in her hair and the other on her butt. He almost attacked her neck, nipping, licking and sucking on her skin. He was pretty sure he'd marked her and alpha male part inside him revelled in that. He tugged softly on her hair, until they were face to face. He wasn't the only one affected by their performance. Her skin was flushed and her eyes had darkened. "Alex." He whispered in a voice rough with need. Pulling her forward until their mouths met in a passionate and hungry kiss. Their tongues fought for control. They pulled apart, panting for breath, their chests heaving to get air.

Trying to recover from their unexpected passionate kiss, Alex started to move against him again. Looking down she saw Bobby's hand making it's way over her stomach to her breasts. Gradually his hand inched closer and her breath grew shorter. Trying to distract him from his goal she let her hand slide down his stomach, toward his belt and lower. He reached his goal before her. The moment his hand brushed against the side of her breast she thrust forward, indicating she wanted and needed more from him. But he wouldn't give in, his thumb lazily caressed the underside of her breast, but that was all. "Can't have it all, Alex." With his other hand he traced her lips.

Now it was time for Alex's hand to reach its destination. Lingeringly she led her hand slide over him before returning and giving him a slight squeeze. This time his hips thrust forwards, making them both gasp. Giving him no time to recover, she continued her grinding, moving from circles to a back and forth movement to moving up and down. Bending she nipped at his neck, his collarbone down to his chest. She spread his shirt, exposing more skin to kiss and she did exactly that. Sometimes biting slightly. Her hands weren't passive at all, they brushed against his nipples, again making his hips thrust forward. Sliding down his body, all the while kissing she reached his belly button and swirled her tongue in it. Settling her hands on his thighs she knelt between his legs, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. Getting up gradually with an arched back her breast barely brushed the growing bulge under his jeans. Standing in front of him, she turned around. Bending her legs, she settled down on him again, moving her ass from left to right.

All Bobby could think about was her and how much he wanted her at that very moment. She was the only one who could shatter his control. Having her move in front, against and on him like that, threw his plans to never let her in on how he felt out the window. She was left without any doubt how he felt, how much he needed her. Not wanting her to feel left out, he lifted her higher up his lap. His hands were on her belly, running from her breast to the top of her the tight little shorts she was wearing. He even edged his fingers under the waist band, causing her to push herself back against him. He kissed her shoulder softly, almost reverently. Taking her arm, he positioned her hand behind his neck, giving him more room to enjoy her body. Over her shoulder he could clearly see her nipples through her tank top.

"I want you Alex." He groaned into her ear, kissing her behind it.

His answer was a matching groan and her hand tightened against his neck. She couldn't deny her desire for him, but this was not the time nor the place. She knew she had to stop, for both their sakes. After all they still had a job to do. The suspect was probably going to approach Bobby first, asking questions, before going after her. They both needed time to cool off. Bobby could probably use a very cold shower… and well he wasn't the only one. Turning her head, she kissed his cheek and he continued feasting on her neck. "Time's up, Bobby." Standing up she turned to him. Giving him one last long, passionate, deep kiss she walked away from her. Swaying her hips she gave him one last look before disappearing.

**The End**


End file.
